Warning: Bridgette
by totaldramalover123
Summary: After Bridgette decides to take Zoey on a triple date, things go downhill. When around Bridgette, it' like she's nothing but bad luck. Can anyone survive her? Probably not. But read just in case!


**Meeting New Friends Can Be...Interesting**

It was a cool and breezy Saturday, so Bridgette decided to go to the park. She was dressed in her usual blue hoodie, shorts, flip flops, and high ponytail. She walked alongside the duck pond, where she visited and fed the ducks about five times a week. Next to her she saw a familiar looking red-headed girl feeding the ducks too. She couldn't quite put her finger on where she saw her before. _Maybe I saw her at the supermarket... no. I think I saw her at the pool. _Bridgette thought as she stared at the girl. After concentrating on her she finally knew who she was.

"Um...hey. I'm Bridgette. I just thought I might as well introduce myself because we're probably both on the new season" The girl looked up at Bridgette and stood up. She smiled and said

"Oh hi! I'm Zoey! Wow. I can't believe you know who I am! I can't believe I'm actually talking to Bridgette!" she moved in closer and the next thing Bridgette knew, she was being hugged by the girl she just met. At first Bridgette looked surprised but went ahead and hugged her back. After they released, they stood there for a few moments in awkward silence. Bridgette wanted to get to know Zoey better, just to break the unwanted silence. Turns out they both had a lot more in common than they expected. For example: they both love nature and animals. They would have a few laughs here and there and even high-fived each other when they made fun of something.

After a while, they decided to go have lunch. They agreed to go to McDonald's, but no meat to eat. (Ha ha. That rhymes! I'm sorry! Back to the story.) They talked and talked until Bridgette asked a question able to make Zoey speechless.

"I don't usually ask someone this but Geoff and I are going on a double date with Harold and Leshawna and I was wondering if you wanted to come with us?" Bridgette suggested. Zoey sat there in shock wondering if she should say 'yes'. She opened her mouth to say something but nothing came out. Here she sat with her idol who asked her to go on the double date with her, making it a triple date. Finally, she had the confidence to say something.

"OF COURSE I DO!" Zoey burst out. She got a few 'shh' 's from the nearby employees and customers. She slouched down into her seat so she wouldn't draw anymore attention than she already did. Bridgette didn't really mind. She took a sip of her Dr. Pepper and looked around as if nothing happened.

"Well that's good! How about after we're done here we can go back to my house and get ready?" Bridgette giggled. She picked up her drink and stood up, looking at Zoey patiently. Zoey did the same as Bridgette.

"Okay!" They walked out the door and never said a word the whole ride home. Well, if singing counts, then they jammed out like there's no tomorrow.

"Ooh! I love this song! Turn it up! Turn it up! Turn it up!" Zoey squealed as she heard the beginning intro of One Direction's 'Best Song Ever'. Bridgette squealed back after turning it up and realizing what song it was.

_**Bridgette:**_

_Maybe it's the way she walked, straight into my heart and stole it!_

_Through the doors and past the guards, lust like she already own it!_

Bridgette quickly pointed to Zoey, and on cue, sang the next part. They threw their hands up in the air and continued singing.

_**Zoey:**_

_I said 'Can you give it back to me?' she said 'Never in your wildest dreams'!_

_**Both: **_

_And we danced all night to the best song ever! We knew every line now I can't remember how it goes but I know that I won't forget her. 'Cause we danced all night to the best song ever!_

Bridgette and Zoey practically screamed the whole song. And for their disadvantage, some people who went to their school were walking by the street. Worst part? They were the popular mean girls and the windows were rolled down so it was clear for everyone to hear. Once the song was over, the girls were still in the hearing range. Bridgette stuck out her head, turned it to face them and yelled "DEAL WITH IT!" and turned back around happily in her seat. That is until she saw she was about to hit a tree. She jerked the car back on the road and had a frightened look on her face. She looked over at Zoey and made a little half-smile.

"I saved us! Woo!" She put her hand up for a high-five but Zoey refused with a face that said 'I'm so gonna kill you'. "No? Okay..." She said as she stuck her hand behind her head and tried to 'act casual'

After what seemed like forever, they finally pulled into Bridgette's garage , Zoey getting out and yelled "We're alive!" and ran into her blonde friend's house. Bridgette sighed as she pondered about how the date was going to go.

**Finally got chapter one done! There you go courtneyfromtotaldrama. Happy? Good. Thanks tdibridgettefan for the help. Imma get chapter 2 done soon. My B-day's technically today (It's like 12 something AM where I am and my birthday is August 23 so... yeah) so I probably won't get it done today but I will try since I really have no social life :P I'm working on chapter two of 'Teenage Dream'. I feel a surprise coming on! How will Bridgette nearly kill someone next? How will the date go? Will anyone survive with Bridgette? Read to find out! Until then... Bye lovelies!**


End file.
